Menor de lo que imaginaba pero mayor de lo que nec
by soul-kun
Summary: weno aca os dejo una corta pero intensa historia amorosa/lemmon de sakura haruno y espero me comenteis y ademas me gustaria pediros un favor si comentais no olvideis decirme si kereis una continuacion de esta historia o no. muchas gracias y comentad mux


Una oscura noche en konoha, horas hace ya que cayó el sol y un joven shinobi llase solo en su hogar, añorando unos padres o una joven a la que amar.

Con la determinacion necesaria tomó la decicion de no volver a estar solo en la madrugada y como un loco corre por konohacuando de pronto... Zas una fugaz idea pasa por su mente,-Sakura...- dice con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

El joven corre a casa de la joven kunoichi como si su vida duera en esta carrera, como si nada maás importara, ni siquiera... que fuera mas de media noche, él solo piensa.. en ella...

Tras una incesante carrera llegó por fin frente a la puerta de la risueña chica.

Toc, toc sonó en la puerta y desde fuera se escucha como una dulce voz pregunta -¿quin es?- como buscando una respuesta y al no encontrarla su tono se vuelve más serio -¿quien demonios sera a estas horas? Gracias a dios mis padres están en la villa de la niebla por negocios uff-.

Tras este breve monólogo la kunoichi abre la puerta y tal es su sorpresa cuando en la calle haya a Sasuke Uchih, su amor soñado, aquel por el que todo daria y mayor aun es su sorpresa cuando este entra sin mediar palabra, la coge en brazos y la besa apasionadamente y en ese instante le declara su amor tras el tan añorado beso que siempre Sakura deseó, el que por fin a llegado.

Entonces ella le dijo-Sasuke yo tambien te amo-.

-Ya lo sé- dijo el joven huérfano, muy seguro de si mismo, frío e incensible como siempre pero con una presencia mas calida de lo habitual.

Tras esto la kunoichi solo piensa en el y ella y en por fin ser una mujer y sin dudarlo, sin ni tan siquiera pensarlo le pide que sea el quien la convierta en mujer.

El joven duda pero tras ver la cara de su amiga se decide y le dice- de acuerdo tu seras mi primera experiencia-.

Tras esta frase la joven se queda anodadada pues el chico más guapo de ña clase, la escuela y casi seguro de la villa en general es virgen y dejara de serlo con ella. Mientras la chica sigue en las nubes el chico decide mandarla al cielo con otro beso.

(sakura inteior)- Bien, bien, chupate esa maldita presumida jajaja-

Tras unos segundos de placentero silencio el joven sigue con la chica en brazos y ella sigue introducida en su sueño, el que poco a poco se va haciendo realidad. El joven la tumba en la cama y la chica le pide se quite se chaleco y esteaccede descubriendose el pecho y en ese instante el chico le quita de un corte limpio y seco el top que la kunoichi vestia dejando su pecho al descubierto pero no sin antes prometerlo un top identico pues le hacia una figura excepcional además al joven le encantaba pues dejaba ver su plano vientra y con gran picardía su delicioso ombligo.

Entonces el chico desliza su lengua entre sus pechos pero sin llegar a mojarlos de saliva (logró esto concentrando una eve cantidad de chakra en su lengua asi creando una capa finisima) y con esto la joven se retorcia de placer y soltó un leve gemido el cual hizo que el shinobi se sintiera satisfecho de su accion.

En ese preciso instante la kunoichi deja que su parte mas exitante y salvaje salga al exteior apoderandoze de ella y agarró a Sasuke por las muñecas y lo tumbó en la cama, acto seguido le bajo los pantalones dejando al descubierto las aprtes del joven shinobi pues acostumbraba a dormir sin ropa interior y de este modo un erecto pene entra en escena.

Tan pronto lo vió Sakura quedo prendada de él pues según dijo " no es tan grande como imaginaba pero mas de lo que yo neccito" y tras decir esto se lamió los labios como el que se prepara para comerse unas patatas con huevos y en efecto eso se disponía a saborear los huevos que durante tanto tiempo espero y rezó por ver y satisfecha de que su miembro fuera como ella lo esperaba de un tamaño medio, no lo midio con una regla( no esta el chico para eyo precisamente) pero a ojo calculó unos 19cm, 19cm de placer, 19 razones para alegrarse de haber abierto la puerta.

Tan pronto acabó de pensar en ese pene lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta y lo sacó, en ese momento empezó a lamerlo como si de un chupa chups de los de 20 centimos se tratara intentando obtener el tesoro que en su interior guardaba.

En ese preciso instante Sasuke se alteró un poco a aparto sin motivo aparente a Sakura de su arma mas oculta y tras esta rarisima accion por parte del joven la kunoichi no tubo mas remedio que preguntar cual era la razon de aquella accion evasiva a lo que Sasuke le respondio -no.. no.. no deseo que hagas eso simplemente ¿ok?-

Tras esa respuesta Sakura solotó una leve carcajada y con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro se avalanzó sobre Sasuke y sin hacer caso de lo que anteriormente dijo el joven Uchiha empezó a lamer como si no tuviera mas remedio que hacerlo, como si fuera esto lo más importante en su vida y tras unos minutos en los que Sasuke no pudo safarze de la habil kunoichi y por la accion de esta el joven no tubo mas remedio que "correrse" y en ese preciso instante...

PUFFF!!

-Naruto??- solo eso se escucho por parte de la kunoichi, bueno miento eso fue lo unico que mas o menos se alcanzó a oir pues lo demás que por la boca de la joven salió no lo escucharia ni el oido mas agudo por el simple hecho de que entre los insultos y maldisiones que solto y los gemidos del joven nada se entendia pero para el pobre cabeza hueca e hiperactivo no eran demasiado placenteros sus gemidos o no debieron serlo cuando acabo a unos 5000metros tras el último y mas espectacular golpe que la joven kunoichi le propinó.

Esta "riña" hizo despertar a toda konoha cosa que no entusiasmó mucho a la joven por lo cual como si con ella no fuera la cosa cerro la puerta, se vistió y se acostó.

(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Ya han pasado entorno a 5 horas de desde que un ruido algo similar al que produciría un combate a muerte se escuchara en toda konoha pero sin saber en exactitud que ha pasado toda konoha cuchichea y el rumor del dia en la escuela no es otro que el que se presentaba con este titular en el pediórico emitido por la academia "Salvaje atentado contra el orden público de misteriosa manera por Naruto".

-Sakura!!- gritó Ino al ver a la risueña colegiala que en algún momento fue su mejor amiga a lo que esta le respondió- Hola Ino- con un tono lúgubre y con el humor de esta joven notablemente decaido cosa que extrañó a la presumida rubia la cual al ver su estado prefirió no empeorar su ánimo. Sakura llegó al aula y se sento en su pupitre mientras cuchicheaban a su alrededor, hasta que una de sus compañeras se le acercó y con un tono leve y cauteloso le preguntó a la kunoichi-¿Sakura sabes que le a sucedido a Na.. Naruto? Al escuchar ese temeroso tono de voz y esa pregunta Sakura levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos de su compañera y le dijo con un tono firme -Hinata no deberías de preocuparte por Naruto no es más que un estúpido y pervertido jum!!- y tras esto se giró y volvió a recostarse sobre su pupitre durante 5segundos que fue lo que tardaron las chicas de la clace (a excepcion de Hinata) en tirarse a los pies de Sasuke y Sakura para disimular mayormente porque un poco harta de Sasuke tambien se lanzó a sus pies pero poco tardó en cansarce de "lamerle el culo" y lo dijo claro -Sasuke te amo, si me quieres lanzate a mis brazos y besame- y al oir esto el joven ninja la miró con su mirada fría e insensible y solo pronuncio una leve palabra casi inaudible que hizo que Sakura se animara y decidiera que aun tenía un motivo para vivir, la palabra de Sasuke fue... "Si".

Tras 5 segundos de placentero pensamiento en silencio Sasuke se lanzó a los brazos de esta la cual tocó sus partes intimas y dijo...-Tu si eres el verdadero esto si es grande de verdad- totalmente extrañado de sus palabras Sasuke no tubo más remedio que preguntarle a qué se debian esas palabras y por ello se sonrojó la chica y se desmayó.

(5 minutos más tarde)

-Sakura...Sakura-, Sakura- esto fue lo que Sasuke dijo mientras esta se despertaba suavemente de su desmayo y esta se sonrojó cuando vió a Sasuke sobre ella y mas aun se sonrojó cuando este la besó y le dijo- Te amo, mi amor pense que te sucedió algo, que peso me quitas de encima-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke dijo esta- y tras esto se hoyó un gran barullo pues en ese preciso instante Naruto entraba por la puerta del aula diciendo- Una maldita reunión a las 8 de la mañana? Quien demonios se levanta a las 8 de la mañana? Demonioooooooooooooooooos y encima despues de pasar la noche en vela- tras decir esto Hinata se le acercó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien y a eso Naruto la cogió por la sintura y la sacó d la clace en volandas y juntos se alejaban del aula.

Tras haberse alejado bastante Naruto besó apasionadamente a la joven y esta se sonrojó pero no llegó a desmayarse como solía hacer cuando este le dedicaba alguna frase bonita o de agradecimento, tras un largo beso leno de pasión y lujuria separaron sus labios y naruto le dijo- Te amo Hinata, he de confesarte una cosa- Hinata sonrió y le dijo- Tambien te amo Naru- tiempo no tubo la joven de terminar el nombre del chico cuando este la cayó cn un dedo sobre sus labios y volvió a retomar su declaracion de amor interrumpida por la kunoichi -Hinata por favor espera pues he de sincerarme contigo, anoche estube en casa de Sakura transformado en Sasuke y mantuvimos una relacion sexual(naruto interior) -más me hubiera gustado a mi solo tuvimos sexo oral- y debía confesarte esto pues prefiero te enteres por mi que por otros y comprenderé que me odies y me dejes pues no te culpa- pero la joven no le dejó terminar y le besó con lujuria y dijo- Naruto no me importa lo que hichieras anoche, ni ayer ni hace un mes, solo me importa lo que hagas de ahora en adelante y me gustaria que pasaramos la vida juntos, te quiero y aunque mi padre se opone a nuestra relación pues dice que sería una deshonra para la familia, más deshonroso sería para mi obedecerle y negar lo que siento- tras esto otro largo beso se sucedió y al finallizarlo ambos volvieron cogidos de la mano al aula pero cuando abrieron la puerta y se dispusieron a entrar un grito estremesió el aula- NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!- al parecer en la ausensia de los genins Iruka-sensei había llegado y dado comienzo a la reunión, los genins corrieron a sentarse y ya que sus sitios estaba bastantes separados obligaron a Shino a abandonar su asiendo y establecerse en el d Naruto por lo que Naruto acabó con la poca pasiencia que ya le quedaba a Iruka-sensei por lo cual este le soltó- Naruto no tienes bastante con hacer que vaya a buscarte a la una de la mañana y que te lleve ropa porque estabas detenido y desnudo? Maldito criajo vas a acabar con mi pasiencia (algo que era evidente ya se había agotado) sino que encima llegas tarde a la reunión y seguro has obligado a Hinata a esperarte y la pobre no se a podido negar- pero un sonoro -Nooooooooo!!- se escucho e Hinata se levantó y gritando-Naruto no me ha retenido ni nada parecido- Ante esta extravagante muestra de amor y valor por parte de la ojiblanca Iruka-sensei en cierto modo... como decirlo.. se achantó y dejó de reñir a Naruto para seguir con el asunto que en eses instante trataban.

(DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE)

-Bueno chicos ya han culminado su adiestramiento, ahora ya son unos genins y konoha está en sus manos. Les agradesco la asistencia a esta última reunion, vayan a casa con la cabeza bien alta ya son shinobis- y tras estas palabras llenas de orgullo un sonoro -gracias Iruka-sensei- se escuchó por parte de los alumnos y ante esta muestra de aprecio, cariño y agradecimiento no pudo reprimir las lágrimas el joven sensei pero antes de poder derramar una lágrima vió a Naruto reprimiendo el llanto y decidió que si él era lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar tampoco él lo haría (Naruto interior- joder... me estoy meandooooooooo snif snif buahhhhhh ojala termine pronto esta estupida reunión-) -bueno chicos id y no me defraudeis konoha cuenta con vosotros- dicho esto los alumnos se marcharon y cuando Naruto pensaba aliviar sus ancias del servicio...


End file.
